


Два бокала пастиса и миска оливок

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Ласт считает, за такое ей должны платить в полтора раза больше.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Glasses of Pastis and a Bowl of Olives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151487) by [bob_fish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bob_fish/pseuds/bob_fish). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2016 для команды Hiromu Arakawa.  
> Бета: Мировега.

— Так вот. У каждой линии свой цвет, но не все поезда одной линии идут по одному и тому же маршруту. Т4 останавливается на каждой станции, а вот T6 — экспресс с остановками только на самых крупных станциях. Вот почему ты пропустил свою остановку и опоздал. Станции, что отмечены на карте кружками, — пересадочные. Но если у тебя есть выбор, никогда не делай пересадку на Алленбургской площади: там всегда полно туристов и можно застрять надолго. Лучше попробуй проехать еще две остановки и пересесть на Фуллер-стрит. Понял, Джин?

— Э-э, кажется, да. Значит, если еду из дома, то надо не идти к T4 на Эвелин Парк, а пройти еще два квартала до фонтана, поймать T6 и сделать пересадку на Фуллер-стрит. В этом есть смысл. А ты неплохо разбираешься в логистике.

— Ну, мне часто приходится использовать подземку при работе.

***

— Ого, чем это ты занята?

— Проваливай.

— Нет, правда, что за фигня?

— Театральный клей, чтобы скрыть мою татуировку за ожерельем. А теперь вытащи свой нос из моего декольте и перестань лезть в мое личное пространство, Энви.

— Так значит, лейтенанту сегодня повезет? Ого! А для нас-то как удачно — стоит тебе перепихнуться, как ты становишься не такой стервозной. Хоть разница и слабо заметна.

— Энви?

— Что… аааау! Ааау! Какого черта? Глаза мне еще понадобятся. Ненавижу, когда ты так делаешь.

— Энви, я вытолкну тебя за дверь. Затем запру эту дверь. И если ты пролезешь сквозь замочную скважину, я сделаю так снова.

***

— …Ну что?

— Что? Она прекрасная молодая леди. Я уже рассказывал, что она пришла ко мне и заставила распаковать оставшиеся коробки? И она так здорово все разложила, я тебе говорю, чувствуется женская рука — распаковывай я сам, все было бы просто кучами разбросано по полу. Ещё она показала, как хранить пластинки так, чтобы они не поцарапались…

— В смысле, ну что, она красотка или как? А то ты, приятель, болтаешь только об ее чудесном характере. Я уже начинаю думать, что она собачка.

— Я веду себя по-джентельменски. Она милая. Нет, милая — не то слово. На самом деле она невероятно, поразительно сногсшибательная. Я даже поверить не могу, что она такая хорошая — казалось бы, при подобной внешности характер должен быть не сахар, но нет, она и вправду...

— Хавок. Как она выглядит?

— Симпатичное лицо. Длинные волосы. Отличная задница, тонкая-тонкая талия. Лучшая грудь, которую ты в жизни видел.

— …Я тебя ненавижу.

— Ноги очень длинные, но, знаешь, не слишком худые. Довольно мускулистые, но не чересчур, с соблазнительными бедрами. Милашка. Вообще она похожа на ту пышноволосую кинозвезду, Эльзу как-ее-там, что у нее за фамилия?

— Хавок? Уйди.

***

— С работой, кажется, все хорошо. Сегодня случилось кое-что забавное, но, боюсь, не могу рассказать подробности: это совершенно секретно. Начальник зверствовал, но вообще он отличный парень. А как у тебя на работе?

— Бизнес идет неплохо. Хотя иногда мне кажется, что было бы легче, не будь у меня коллег.

— Что, часто отлынивают?

— Ммм. Один и правда ленив, но остальные… с ними непросто сработаться. Один парень вполне компетентен, но клянусь, он тратит больше времени на попытки меня взбесить, чем на свою работу. И еще другой мой… коллега. Он просто прелесть, но умом не блещет. Так что я часто за ним присматриваю. Мне не сложно, но когда меня нет рядом... ну, порой я слегка волнуюсь, что без меня он попадет в передрягу. Иногда мой босс бывает беспощадным.

— Ты упоминала. Так что, получается, ты работаешь больше всех?

— Увы, но да. Иногда мне кажется, что если я уйду, их всех в первый же день, ну, уволят.

— Знаешь, по-моему, в чем твоя главная проблема, Солярис? Ты попросту слишком хорошая.


End file.
